A to Z Drabbles
by utinuviel
Summary: Two 100-word drabbles for every letter! The stories range from K-M. Set up from prompts that my friend and I come up with. I'm not too good with summaries. Look inside for better ones. Warning - there may be spoilers and/or Wincest in some of these.
1. Baseline

Prompt: Anomaly

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Genre: Gen/Angst

Characters: Sam, Dean (Sam/Dean – blink and you'll miss it)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 2 and Season 3 endings. Season 4. Sorta.

WARNINGS: Tiny bit of Wincest, small enough to ignore.

A/N: I'm pretty torn up about the end of "Sex and Violence" – 4x14. *sniffs*

Tagline: Life sometimes changes in ways you wish it wouldn't.

* * *

**Baseline**

Being Sammy's big brother definitely had perks. Dean had someone to laugh at his jokes; someone to hold in the night (although he'd never admit to liking it). Then things happened – Sammy died, Dean made a deal and got him back and Dean went to hell for him. When Dean got back, everything was backwards. Up was down, left was right, and his little brother was gone. Sammy was gone. In his place – Sam. All hard and distant. Keeping secrets. Lying about everything. It was an anomaly, and Dean was determined to right some wrongs and get his Sammy back.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	2. You're My Hero

Prompt: Arachnid

Word Count: 100

Rating: T (for a bit of mild swearing and violence)

Genre: Family/Humour

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: Mild Swearing and some violence against spiders.

A/N: Just something that plays to my friggin fears. God, I hate spiders. *shudders*

Tagline: Hotel rooms sometimes come with presents.

* * *

**You're My Hero**

Dean sat frozen in time as he stared up into the corner of the wall. "Sam!"

Sam glanced over at his brother who looked stricken with fear. He followed Dean's line-of-sight until he saw what was the matter. "Oh, hey look. It's an arachnid. A wall spider – in the Oecobiidae family. Harmless really."

Dean looked at him as if he were crazy. "Harmless?! It's a frickin spider Sam! Kill it!"

Getting up, Sam sighed and picked up a shoe from the floor. He casually walked to the corner and squished the poor creature.

"Damnit Sam, that was my shoe!"

"Sorry."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	3. All Tied Up

Prompt: Boast (as boasted)

Word Count: 100

Rating: K

Genre: Gen/Family

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: n/a

A/N: Wee!chester fic. Sammy is 4 and Dean is 8.

Tagline: Moments that bring the most joy sometimes, inadvertently, bring the most sadness.

* * *

**All Tied Up**

"And that is how you do it Sammy."

Sammy looked up all wide-eyed, full of respect and admiration for his older brother. He looked down at his newly tied shoes and felt a sudden rush of need. Need to do it for himself. He reached out with his chubby fingers and tugged at the laces, causing them to fall open. He concentrated all his energy into remembering the rhyme that Dean used to tie his shoes up. 'It must be magic.' Finally, they were tied.

"See, I don't need you." Sammy boasted.

Smiling, Dean ruffled Sammy's hair. "Sure kiddo, sure."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	4. Looped

Prompt: Bus

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean (Sam/Dean if you squint)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: Wincest…sorta. You can take it just as brotherly affection if you want.

A/N: n/a

Tagline: Sometimes, a little reminder is all you need.

* * *

**Looped**

"Damn girl, you're too pretty to be here. I can't believe you bus tables for a living."

The waitress blushed and left so Dean turned his focus back to his brother. Sam had his bitchface firmly in place. Dean winced as he got kicked from beneath the table.

"What was that for?"

"Why you always gotta talk to waitress' like that?"

Sighing, Dean reached out for his coke, brushing his fingers against Sam's hand. "Aww Sammy, you know I like you best."

Sam's face tinged pink. "Jerk."

Grinning, Dean gave the parrying shot: "Bitch."

All was right in the world.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	5. Ranting

Prompt: Cadaver

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: Some swearing.

A/N: This was kinda rushed…and I couldn't really think of anything kewl to write about. One hundred words isn't enough today.

Tagline: I can't think of one…

* * *

**Ranting**

"This Aswang is frickin annoying. I can't believe that she replaces her stolen cadavers with tree trunks. Does she think she's a ninja or something?" Dean stalked into the motel room with Sam close behind. "What the hell is wrong with her? Does she like the taste of dead rotted flesh? She has to be the friggin Doctor, Sam! I can't believe…" Dean's rant trailed off as he entered the bathroom. When he emerged a few minutes later he was still ranting about the case of the week. Sam sighed. He was going to be in for a long night.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	6. Seasoning's For Sissies

Prompt: Coriander

Word Count: 100

Rating: K

Genre: Gen/Family

Characters: Sam, Dean, Bobby

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: n/a

A/N: I want to expand this a little. Oh well.

Tagline: Happier times.

* * *

**Seasoning's For Sissies**

Bobby gave the steaks one last flip on the grill and placed them on a plate. Sam reclined in the lawn chair sipping his beer. He smiled into space, letting the last rays of the sun soak into his skin. Dean came out of the house with a beer and a pie plate. He grinned at Bobby and kicked Sam's shoe as he passed.

"We haven't had a BBQ since we were kids, eh Sammy." Dean drawled, grabbing a steak taking a big bite of it. "Dude, what smells like tea?"

"That's the Coriander."

"Whatever man, these steaks are awesome."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	7. Old Maid

Prompt: Decalcify (as decalcified)

Word Count: 100

Rating: K+

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: Burning of bones.

A/N: This was pretty easy considering how worked up I was – thinking it was too hard to write it into a story. Guess I proved myself wrong.

Tagline: Respect the dead, or they might come back and get you.

* * *

**Old Maid**

Dean rubbed his dirty hands on his jeans as Sam hopped down into the grave to finish digging. Tossing the shovel onto the ground, Dean sat on the edge of the grave. He watched his brother dig, muscles rippling in the moonlight looking ever graceful. And here he was, stubbly and useless. Tired.

Sam glanced up at his brother as his shovel hit something solid. After clearing away the dirt covering the coffin, they pried their way in. The old bones were decalcified and brittle, crumbling at the slightest movement. One look at each other and they started the ritual.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	8. Call My Bluff

Prompt: Defer

Word Count: 100

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 4…4x14 "Sex and Violence"

WARNINGS: n/a

A/N: I can't wait until Supernatural comes back from their mini-hiatus. I want to know what's going to happen with the boys. I'm pretty upset with Sammy right now. *pouts*

Tagline: Don't let someone hold you back.

* * *

**Call My Bluff**

"I'll defer to your judgment on this Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"You better watch your back though. I don't like what you're doing, but I can't stop you. So, you go do what you think is right. If angels try to smite you, if a demon stabs you in the back, don't come crying to me. I've given you my advice and my warning."

"Dean…"

"Sam."

The silence grew oppressive as Sam shuffled his feet, his eyes refusing to meet Dean's. He held his breath. Counted to a hundred. Dean just stood there staring, daring him to leave. So Sam left.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	9. Bewitched

Prompt: Enthral (as enthralled)

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: n/a

A/N: Crappy tagline and title I know -_-;;

Tagline: Let's hope you're not a siren.

* * *

**Bewitched**

"The sway of her hips, the curve of her –"

"Dean!" Sam admonished, mortified. Dean just smirked as he watched the latest woman they saved walk away.

As if on cue, the young lady looked over her shoulder and winked at the boys. Sam ducked his head, but Dean broke out into a huge grin, seemingly enthralled by her. Sam frowned at his brother and walked over to the Impala.

"You coming Dean?" Dean faintly nodded and started walking backwards. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled as Dean tripped and stumbled into the hood of the car. "Nice one bro."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	10. Static

Prompt: Electrode

Word Count: 100

Rating: K

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: n/a

A/N: Sometimes you have to wonder if the boys know the name of their own show. -_-;; Sorry for the lame tagline and title.

Tagline: When in doubt, go back.

* * *

**Static**

"Static must've blew an electrode in the radio, Dean. There's probably nothing supernatural about it."

Dean glanced sidelong at his brother and frowned. "Yeah? When would this have been? Last time I checked, my baby hadn't been hit by lightening."

Sam rolled his eyes where he sat in the passenger seat. "There was an electrical storm in the last town we were in. Could've happened there. 'Sides, don't need to actually be hit by anything y'know." He huffed.

"Just sayin' but when has it ever _not_ been supernatural with us? Electrical storm equals demon, Sammy."

Sam sighed. "Let's go back."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	11. SeeSaw

Prompt: Fulcrum

Word Count: 100

Rating: K

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam (Dean, Ruby, John)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 2 – 4. Demon blood.

WARNINGS: n/a

A/N: I'm not sure where I stand with Sam and his powers…the way he uses them are okay I suppose. But *sighs* I can't get the pit out of my stomach. I can't wait for the mini-hiatus to be over!

Tagline: There comes a time in each life like a point of fulcrum. At that time you must accept yourself. It is not anymore what you will become. It is what you are and always will be. - John Fowles

* * *

**See-Saw**

Sam needs a fulcrum. Everyone judges. However, no one sees the struggle that he has to go through. With Ruby urging him to use his powers, the see-saw tips towards evil. But he balances it out by using them for good. Saving people. Like he was taught by his father. Slowly, slowly, he was slipping. The good isn't enough. But it has to be. It's all he has. Dean is trying to pull him up but all Sam ends up doing is dragging them both down. Demon blood. There's no cleansing that. Evil. Good. Sam needs to find a balance.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	12. Fight!

Prompt: Fatality

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Genre: Family/Humour

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: A little swearing.

A/N: I watched 4x06 "Yellow Fever" last night. Hee hee. I needed the comedy after all the angsty episodes I've seen lately.

Tagline: Never underestimate the teaching powers of video games.

* * *

**FIGHT!**

"Finish Him! – FATALITY!"

Sam threw down the controller and groaned. "Damnit Dean, you know I suck at this game. Can't we play something else?"

Laughing, Dean punched his brother in the arm. "But Sammy, Mortal Kombat is a classic arcade game! Besides, you need the practice. You got beat to hell by a 12-year-old girl in the last case."

Sam scoffed. "She was a demon, Dean. An acheri. You wouldn't have been able to keep up with her either."

"Whatever Samantha. Don't get your panties in a knot."

Sam stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

"Real mature Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	13. Saving Sammy

Prompt: Grim

Word Count: 100

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst/Family

Characters: Dean (Sam)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 2 onwards.

WARNINGS: Talks about killing someone, but doesn't actually do it.

A/N: I've author noted myself out. I almost lost this drabble. I was just finished writing it and my computer crashed. Thank the lord for Word's document recovery thingy. Although it might not really be a big deal cuz the story is short, I'm still glad that I could recover it.

Tagline: There are only so many times you can sacrifice yourself before you realize that you can never be happy that way.

* * *

**Saving Sammy**

Any outcome was grim. Either kill your brother, then live out the rest of your days in pain and despair. Or let him live and watch him slip further down the slope that leads to him becoming some kind of boy-king of hell, raining down death and destruction on the earth. The right thing to do would be to kill him. Save the world. Your happiness means nothing compared to the rest of the world's. But you know in your heart that you'll never be able to do it. Because you're selfish and you've already given more than you're willing.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	14. Walking the Earth

Prompt: Guardian

Word Count: 100

Rating: K

Genre: Gen

Characters: Castiel (Sam, Dean)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 4

WARNINGS: n/a

A/N: n/a

Tagline: One must always have his own reasons.

* * *

**Walking the Earth**

Castiel was Dean's guardian, there was no doubt about that. God had assigned him a special task and Castiel accepted. How could he not? He did however have personal reasons for accepting. He wanted to return to earth. He wanted to walk amongst his Father's creatures and marvel at their intricacies. He thought that humans were beautiful things. He was there to protect Dean and help him in anyway he could, protect the seals, and stop Sam if Dean failed to. Those things were important. Sitting on a bench, observing people that passed, _that_ was his real reason for coming.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	15. Hustled

Prompt: Hick (as hicks)

Word Count: 100

Rating: K+

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort?

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: A bit of violence.

A/N: Not much to say – although I was supposed to do these yesterday. However I fell asleep. Need to get it when I can, eh. This was supposed to be something completely different…I might expand it into a one-shot actually.

Tagline: Always suspect someone will hit you from behind.

* * *

**Hustled**

Laughing, Dean walked out of the bar counting the wad of money he managed to swindle out of some unsuspecting inbred hicks.

"Hey!"

Dean cursed his luck and turned around to face the pair of guys he beat at pool. A third slammed into him from behind. A sick disquiet filled his body as he lay, stunned. Out of nowhere, a figure took a swing at the largest of the three, knocking him out. The other two took off running.

"Sammy? What are you doin' here?"

"Saving your ass, apparently."

Dean grinned as he let Sam help him up. "Thanks."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	16. Can't Hunt

Prompt: Hedonist

Word Count: 100

Rating: K+

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: Beer, porn on TV (not seen, just mentioned)

A/N: Well, another letter done. Can't think about any comments at the moment.

Tagline: There's nothing better than to eat, drink, be merry.

* * *

**Can't Hunt**

Dean lay stretched out on the motel bed. A bottle stood empty on the floor. There were several take-out containers scattered around along with several cases of beer. The TV was on the playboy network, costing some guy tons of money. The door opened and Sam strolled in, stopping when he saw the disarray.

"Dean, you're such a hedonist."

"What else am I going to do with a broken leg?" Sam sighed, grabbing a piece of pizza. Dean coughed. "I wouldn't eat that if I were you."

Sam noticed the fuzzies and dropped it without another word. "Pass the beer."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	17. Leaving

Prompt: Insubordinate

Word Count: 150

Rating: K+

Genre: Family/Angst?

Characters: Sam, Dean, John

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: n/a

WARNINGS: Just a couple of small swear words. Pre-series.

A/N: Pre-series drabble. And a longer one too. =( Which kinda sucks a bit, cuz I wanted all of them to be 100 words. But I can't cut this down…well, I can – I just don't want to. So it doesn't matter then. *shrugs* Anyways, sorry for the longish wait...I've gotten like almost a week behind. I've been kept busy and dragged out and sick. What can you do. *laughs*

Tagline: We hurt the ones we love the most.

* * *

**Leaving**

"Stop being so damn insubordinate. If I tell you to back off and let your brother handle it – you do it. You almost got us killed and the damn werewolf got away. You're officially on lockdown, boy. You train and you do whatever the hell I say. Maybe I'll let you hunt again by the time you turn twenty."

"Maybe I'll just leave before I'm twenty then, Dad."

"Don't you dare talk back to me boy."

Dean stepped between his warring family, hands up in defence, glaring at each in turn. "Dad. Sam. Cool it."

Sam shook his head. "I'm done."

"Sammy?" Dean queried.

"I've been accepted into Stanford. Wasn't sure if I was going to go. Now I am."

John exploded. "If you walk out that door, don't you bother coming back."

Sam glanced at his older brother and picked up his duffle. _I'm sorry._ And he was gone.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	18. Twined

Prompt: Insinuate (as insinuating)

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Uh…none?

WARNINGS: Mild language (slight Wincest…if you interpret it that way.)

A/N: -_-;; Sorry for the really long wait. Been really busy lately. Saw the new preview for the next episode and I'm super excited now. ^_^ P.S. the tagline sucks I know. Bite me. =P

Tagline: Groundless hope, like unconditional love, is the only kind worth having

* * *

**Twined**

"And just what are you insinuating, Sam? That I should just pick up and leave? Is that what you want? Well, I've been doin' some thinking of my own. I think that us parting ways _would_ be best."

Dean grabbed his duffle bag and started for the door. Sam beat him there and stopped him from leaving.

"I wasn't insinuating anything, Dean. I don't want you to leave. I need you."

"You have Ruby. You don't need me."

"Yeah? Well, maybe all I want is you."

Dean shook his head and laughed. "God, Sammy, you're such a chick."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	19. I'm With The Dark

Prompt: Jealous

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Genre: Horror

Characters: Sam, Ruby, Dean (implied Sam/Ruby)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 3 onwards – for Ruby

WARNINGS: "Gory" There's mention of blood…lots of blood.

A/N: I actually like Ruby. And I like Dean. And Sammy too. *sighs* Why can't they all get along and play nice. And not be evil/do evil things.

Tagline: The only way for evil to love is to destroy.

* * *

**I'm With The Dark**

_Mine._

Sheets were kicked to the foot of the bed. Pillows were on the floor. A knife was jammed in the mattress. Two bodies were touching; heat rising from one. There was so much blood.

_I don't like sharing my toys._

A kiss. Barely the ghosting of lips together. Cold lips. Dead lips.

_No one will miss you._

"I never thought you'd be jealous of my brother."

Ruby looked up from her kill, eyes flashing, a cruel smile playing on her lips. Blood dripped from her hair. It was everywhere and she relished it. She looked at Sam hungrily.

_Mine._

_

* * *

  
_

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	20. Heaven or Hell

Prompt: Juggernaut

Word Count: 100

Rating: K+

Genre: Gen/Angst?

Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Alistair

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 4; my take on what might happen in 4x16 "On The Head Of A Pin"

WARNINGS: Mentions torture, doesn't go into any detail what-so-ever though.

A/N: I'm pretty psyched about the upcoming episodes. *squees* Everyone is going to want to kill be before March month is finished. -_-;; Heh heh.

Tagline: If you can do evil for good, how can you distinguish between right and wrong.

* * *

**Heaven or Hell**

"_Follow the juggernaut down the path of righteousness, and you will find the path to Heaven. Follow it down the path of malevolence, and you will find yourself in Hell. There are choices to make that seem evil, but in the end turns you towards the light. You are not evil Samuel. However you have the capacity for a greater evil than anyone can imagine. I implore you, please, use your powers sparingly."_

Sam remembered Castiel's words as he watched Dean torture Alistair. Sam would deal the final blow. He wouldn't have his brother sullied by killing one more soul.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	21. What Goes Around

Prompt: Karma

Word Count: 100

Rating: K+

Genre: Gen/Family

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: None

WARNINGS: Mild language. Bit of gross imagery.

A/N: I haven't been feeling well lately. This is what comes of it I guess. *sighs*

Tagline: Close quarters is good at spreading things like disease and dissention, but it also brings you closer together.

* * *

**What Goes Around**

"Karma's a bitch, Sammy." Dean laughed as he slapped Sam on the back. Sam choked up bits of his supper in response. Dean grimaced, wrinkling up his nose. "Gross dude." Sam groaned and held on to the toilet bowl tighter. "Hey, you're the one who made fun of me for getting the stomach flu. This is funny to me."

"You're making fun of me? The circle keeps going around you know."

Dean made a face at his brother and tossed a wet cloth over his head. "Get cleaned up and I'll help you to bed and get you some soup."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	22. Sleepy

Prompt: Kerosene

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: None

WARNINGS: Deathfic.

A/N: I'm feeling tired today and not really myself. Here's something depressing to cheer me up… -_-;;

Tagline: Sometimes its better to die than to live alone.

* * *

**Sleepy**

A snow storm raged outside the tiny shack. The inside was heated by only a few candles and a kerosene lamp, which gave off next to no heat. Two bodies huddled together for warmth under a thin army blanket. Dean leaned limply against his younger brother, eyes drooping, fighting to stay awake. Fighting to stay alive.

"C-c-cold, Sammy. S-so c-c-cold…"

"Dean, you can't fall asleep."

"Mm'sury. C-can't. Sammy…" Dean trailed off, eyes shutting.

"Dean?" Sam shook his brother, but Dean didn't respond. "Dean!" Sam buried his face in Dean's hair and decided sometimes it's better to die than live alone.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	23. Pine For You

Prompt: Languish (as languished)

Word Count: 100

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Characters: Dean, Sam/Dean (Sam, John)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: None

WARNINGS: Wincesterly. Pre-series, leading into the pilot.

A/N: I never know what to put here. -_-;;

Tagline: What you get from love equals the effort put into said love.

* * *

**Pine For You**

When you love something, let it go. If it comes back, the love is pure; if not, it wasn't meant to be. When Sammy left for college, Dean made this his philosophy. For the first few months, Dean called his brother daily. Then once a week; once a month. By the end of the second year, he made himself quit calling altogether. For two more years, Dean languished over his relationship with Sam. Not being able to take it anymore, Dean made the decision to go to California. Conveniently, a phone call from his father gave him a cover story.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	24. Two For One

I couldn't think of how to write this prompt. So I wrote two crappy ones to make up for the crappy-ness of both of them. -_-;;

* * *

Prompt: Lethargic

Word Count: 100

Rating: K+

Genre: Family

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: None

WARNINGS: A little language.

A/N: Yeah, this was supposed to be about Sam and his wife and kid and their cat. Sam was supposed to get all worried and call his brother, who helped him and crap. *sighs* I kinda had to cut the wife and kid out of the story. Now, I'm thinking Sammy's in college and he just got a new kitten and Dean is off hunting with his father. Therefore, this is a pre-series fic. *shrugs* Oh well.

Tagline: It's best to let sleeping cats lie. (Yeah, I know it's crap…too bad)

* * *

**If Whiskers Were Wishes**

Sam watched his new cat sleep. After getting neutered the cat was lethargic; sleeping twenty three hours a day at least. Sam, at a loss for what to do, took out his phone and called his brother.

"'Sup, Sammy?" Dean intoned into the phone.

"My cat. All he does is sleep. And he's not eating much either. I'm worried something might be wrong with him."

Dean barked out a laugh. "Dude, you chopped off his balls. If someone did that to you, wouldn't you be a little depressed too?"

Sam smirked. "I guess that's true. Thanks Dean."

"Anytime little brother."

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen

* * *

Here's the second one.

* * *

Prompt: Lethargic

Word Count: 100

Rating: M

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: None

WARNINGS: Wincest. References to drugs and alcohol. Pretty PWP.

A/N: Another completely different drabble to the same prompt. -_-;; Man, I just cannot think of any taglines for these drabbles…or titles. Grr. *sighs*

Tagline: Pointless without plot.

* * *

**PWP**

Sam was feeling rather lethargic and wasn't sure why. It might've had to do with the amount of alcohol he ingested. Maybe it was the extra painkillers he took to dull the ache of his broken ribs. It might even have been Dean kissing him that drained all the energy from his body. Dean, who was curled up next to him, lazily traced patterns on his chest. It could even be from the post-coital afterglow that hung like a thick fog around his head. Whatever the reason, he decided not to care and let a peaceful sleep wash over him.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	25. Powers

Prompt: Molehill

Word Count: 100

Rating: K+

Genre: Gen/Angst

Characters: Sam, Dean (Castiel, John)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 2, Season 4

WARNINGS: Mild language

A/N: Between migraines and my frickin computer crashing every five seconds, I've been a little slack on writing my drabbles. Oh well, that's life for ya. And the Italics are Sam's thoughts.

Tagline: Don't underestimate the powers that be.

* * *

**Powers**

"You're making a mountain out of a molehill, Dean. My powers help save people. They aren't a big deal."

Dean exhaled and fixed his brother with a heavy glare. "Sam, I'm pretty sure that when Cas said God himself didn't want you using your powers, it made this a big deal. Hell, Dad thought they weren't a good thing. I'm not sure either. And I know deep down, in the part that's not brainwashed by Ruby, that you know using your powers is bad, too."

Sam looked away from his brother as tears prickled in his eyes. _Yeah, I know._

_

* * *

  
_

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


	26. In The Pit

Prompt: Mitigate

Word Count: 100

Rating: M

Genre: Gen/Angst?

Characters: Dean, Alistair

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that's all Kripke. And whoever else owns the show and the boys. Me? I just like playing in their world a little. =P

SPOILERS: Season 4 (Dean's time in Hell)

WARNINGS: Includes torture and the f-word. *grins*

A/N: My take on Dean's time refusing Alistair in Hell. And I'm sure that if _Supernatural_ wasn't on primetime TV on the CW then Dean would say 'fuck' a lot. Well, I'd imagine he would. He likes saying everything else. ^_^

Tagline: You've gotta stand up for your morals.

* * *

**In The Pit**

Dean's breath hitched in his throat as the knife flayed the skin off his shoulder blade. His eyes stung with unshed tears. He screwed his eyes shut and bit his tongue until he tasted copper, as a demon whipped the fresh wound. He would not cry out; not give them the satisfaction. He opened his eyes to find Alistair grinning at him.

"You can always mitigate the pain if you'd just take me up on my offer."

"Go fuck yourself." Dean spat, with as much contempt as he could muster.

Alistair shook his head in disappointment, and the torture continued.

* * *

Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. ^_^

- Uinen


End file.
